


Goodbye, Sister

by pinkbathwater



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Haircuts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nonbinary Character, Out of Character, Recovery, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbathwater/pseuds/pinkbathwater
Summary: Kiyo does something cathartic.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Goodbye, Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything happy at all! If you have ideas or hcs, Id be more than happy to see if I can implement them if I continue this. Hope you enjoy a Happy Korekiyo Moment!

There was an abundance of long green hair on the bathroom floor. It was almost like a carpet, covering the tile floor. Satisfied with what little they could do with dull kitchen scissors, Kiyo stared into the mirror. They'd have to let their hair dry a little more to see the final and clean result, but this would have to do. 

They stepped out of the bathroom and slinked over to their bed to snag a hoodie. They weren't exactly ready to show off yet. Kiyo slipped the hoodie on and pulled the hood over their head. As quickly as they could, they ran out of the room, in search for a broom. Surely, Kirumi had one. Hopefully, she wouldn't point out anything. The walk from their room to hers was going to take a second, so arousing any kind of attention was impossible. Kiyo was just going to have to pray. This was meant to be a surprise, after all. 

Keeping themself close to the wall, Kiyo went down the hall. They managed to pass Kaito and Shuichi and getting by with just a wave and nod. Eventually, they made it to Kirumi's dorm. Thank whatever is up there it was easy.

Knock Knock! 

Kiyo waited for the door to open. And when it did, they were met with a confused Kirumi. 

"What is it, Kiyo?" she asked. 

Kiyo elaborated, "Apologies for the trouble, do you happen to have a broom that I can use? A dust pan would also be nice!" 

She eyed them over and tilted her head. 

"I do… Did something happen? What did you do?" 

"You'll see soon, I promise! I just need a broom-"

" Yes of course, Let me get one." 

Kirumi closed the door behind her. Kiyo stood in the doorway, waiting for Kirumi to get back. They were so deep in thought that they didn't notice the fact that someone was standing behind them. 

"KOREKINKY-" the person grabbed Kiyo and turned them around to face them.

It was Miu. Kiyo put their hands over Miu's mouth to silence her. 

"Shh! Shhhh! Be quiet- "

Miu grabbed Kiyo's wrists and pryed their hands off her face. 

"Whatcha doin?" she asked sheepishly.

"I'm getting a broom." Kiyo deadpanned. 

Before Miu could ask further questions, Kirumi opened her door. 

"Here you go - " she whispered, handing the broom to Kiyo. They took the broom. 

"Thank you, Kirumi." They stated and then turned to Miu, "I'll see you in a minute." They sped off down the hall, broom held close to their chest. 

"No no! Nuh uh!" Miu shouted and ran after Kiyo. She had to know what was going on. The little trip for a broom turned into a chase. 

Kiyo sprinted as quickly as they could, ignoring anyone they ran past. If they bumped into someone- oh well! The stares they got became more comedic than nerve wracking. Their only concern was their hoodie coming off their head. The excitement was hardly containable, this was the most outlandish Kiyo had acted in ages, and they loved it. Before Miu could catch up to them, Kiyo swung open the door to their room and slammed it shut as soon as they were inside, locking it. They could hear Miu bang her fists on the door, trying to be nosy. 

In bliss, Kiyo waltzed to the bathroom, ignoring whatever vulgar things Miu could be shouting from outside their room. Kiyo had become incredibly stellar at blocking outside opinions out. Because they were without a dust pan, Kiyo could only sweep their locks to the corner of the bathroom and pick up the pile with their bare hands. They did so and put it in the garbage bin next to the sink. Just then did they register that Miu stopped shouting and banging on their door. Hopefully, she left. 

Assuming that was the case, Kiyo proceeded to dust themselves off and made way to their bed. They slipped their hoodie off their head and tossed it aside. No one commented on the get-up, thankfully. They ruffled their hair- it was dry enough. It had been so long since Kiyo had short hair. Ever since they've been more open about their sister, Kiyo had actually started to cope properly. They had their classmates to thank. Even Kaito had something valuable to suggest. 

It was on their own volition they cut their hair, though. Kiyo realized how their physical appearance was just… their sister. If they took off their mask, it was their sister. Their uniform was made by their sister and even their hair was long just for their sister. Realizing and coming to terms with how ... horrible she actually was, Kiyo had to do something about it. Kiyo got rid of their uniform in favor for more comfortable clothing, they wore their mask less, and now, they cut their hair.

They felt… happy! Happy. Years of turmoil were lifted off of their shoulders. Would dark and unwanted feelings come back? Yes, this wasn't a cure all. It was just a few, small steps. Words could not express how excited Kiyo was to show everyone how happy they were and how well they were doing. They wanted to thank everyone as soon as they could. Readily, they went to the bathroom one last time before leaving. 

The person in the mirror wasn't the person that was there, crying, an hour ago. In the mirror stood a new Korekiyo Shinguuji. They had a choppy, chin length hair cut, didn't wear makeup that made them uncomfotable, and most certainly did not dress the way someone wanted them to. Their yellow eyes were no longer dull.


End file.
